


Stockings

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, the Seungyoun/Hangyul is only hinted at, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Jinhyuk is a good boyfriend and he doesn't look up Wooseok's modeling photos because the younger asked him not to.Gukheon and Hangyul think that is bullshit and Jinhyuk needs to see his boyfriend's latest photoshoot.He didn't knew he needed Wooseok wearing stockings in his life until he saw that photo.





	Stockings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redlair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/gifts).

> Heey~ Hello I'm back with another smut ^^ 
> 
> This was requested by an anon on my CC (I keep the requests in there in case I don't reply! I do plan to write them!) so I hope they especially enjoy this.
> 
> The request was "Jinhyuk has "leg kink" and perhaps from somehow seeing Wooseok in a pair of stocking/tights, it turns him on?"

"Hey, Jinhyuk have you seen your boyfriend's latest gig?" Jinhyuk shakes his head barely registering Gukheon's question, his attention still mostly focused on his computer screen, trying to find the error in his source code. His major was not even programming why was he forced to take this class?

"I've told you guys, Wooseok doesn't like me seeing them," Jinhyuk mumbles, moving a hand up to scratch at his lower lip, letting out a deep sigh as he scrolls up to re-read his code after failing to find what is causing the issue. He wishes Hyunbin arrived already to help him, he's the one who studying a computing engineering after all.

Wooseok sometimes accepts a random modeling gig here and there, because of his beautiful face and nice proportions he often gets offers on the street or in his DMs and being an unemployed university student he can't always reject them.

But Wooseok was not proud of them, he knows there is nothing shameful of being a model but he is not a professional one nor does he want to become one so him accepting those offers plainly for the money and said offers being handed to him just for winning the genetic lottery is something he is not proud of and has asked Jinhyuk to not look at the results.

"Have you seen it, Hangyul?" Gukheon glances at the younger who had stayed quiet during the exchange, typing away on his phone. Probably texting Seungyeon judging by how nonstop the conversation seemed to be going.

"I don't stalk Jinhyuk's boyfriend so no I have not seen anything," Hangyul blanky replies still not looking up away from his phone, a small grin blooming on his face.

"Well, you should, here!" Gukheon basically shoves his phone in Hangyul's face. Jinhyuk groans and is about to tell Gukheon off for showing around Wooseok's photos but Hangyul's whistle stops him.

"Ok you _should_ look at it Jinhyuk, like seriously." Hangyul snatches Gukheon's phone away from him and leans over the table on the small coffee place they are lounging at near campus to hold Gukheon's phone in front of Jinhyuk's computer screen.

Jinhyuk's heart immediately pounds against his chest at the photo being shown to him.

Only his small boyfriend is on the photo. Wooseok is sitting on a garden bench with a grey brick wall behind. His boyfriend has his head tilted up and to the side, a hand on his brown dyed hair that has been given a messy but clearly detailed curl. He is looking at the camera with smokey half-lidded eyes, the eyeliner turning his eyes more feline. His lips are slightly parted, the plumpness accentuated with the gradient done with dark pinks, the highlights and contour on his face making him look even more ethereal.

Wooseok's upper body is slightly turned to the side, the arm belonging to the hand on his hair propped on top of the armchair, his other hand grabbing the side of it. He is wearing a white button-up, buttoned all the way to the very top, a black ribbon wrapped around the collar.

But the killer point and clear focus is his lower body.

Wooseok is wearing a long silky deep blue skirt, the cloth barely covering his ass with the way the skirt was positioned, the milky white skin of his hairless legs - he had complained about how painful it had been to get them waxed but it was a requested and paid for- is covered in black stockings, the translucent material stretching so nicely around his thighs that Jinhyuk's mouth goes dry.

The 10cm black stiletto heels are the cherry on top.

Jinhyuk doesn't know how long he stares wide-eyed at the photo but it's long enough for Gukheon to wonder out loud if they had just broken him and they might as well had just done that.

There is no way Jinhyuk will be able to focus on fixing his source code now.

"What is it?" Wooseok asks out of the blue without glancing at him, his gaze still on the TV screen in front of them. They're watching a rerun of an episode of a drama they've been following or at least Wooseok is watching because Jinhyuk has spent most of the episode stealing glances at his boyfriend. "And don't try to tell me its nothing because I know that's bullshit."

"Uh..." Jinhyuk knows there is no subtle way of telling Wooseok he has been too distracted thinking of that photo he had seen earlier today and especially without the younger getting mad at him for having seen it in the first place. But Jinhyuk also knows there is no way he can get out of this without telling him the truth.

When Jinhyuk doesn't say anything else, Wooseok turns to face him raising an eyebrow at him in a questioning expression. They're sitting side to side as they always do, Jinhyuk's arm around Wooseok's shoulders and Wooseok leaning into his side so their faces are close enough Jinhyuk could count his boyfriend's doll-like eyelashes if he wanted.

Then Wooseok moves to face him more properly, his thigh pushing against Jinhyuk's and the older moves his other hand to place it on it without thinking about it, his fingers digging into the firm muscle. Back in high school, Wooseok had felt self-conscious about his scrawny legs so he had picked up the habit of working out and the results of his hard work were right under Jinhyuk's hand.

"Judging by how you don't say anything I'm going to guess its something that will make me mad, right?" Wooseok drawls out, tilting his head to the side and looking away as he hums thinking about what could it be that got Jinhyuk so distracted.

Jinhyuk sees the way Wooseok's eyes light up and he internally curses how smart the smaller is. Wooseok looks back into his eyes, a frown already forming in his face. "Did you see my photos?" He says with an accusing tone. Jinhyuk can only nod. Wooseok sighs annoyed but he doesn't look truly upset so Jinhyuk dares to give him a small apologetic smile.

"In my defense, Gukheon and Hangyul are the ones that showed me the post." Wooseok glares at him, the information that Jinhyuk's friends had also seen the photo clearly not helping at all in trying to calm him down. "Hey! I can't control them and you know how noisy Gukheon is!"

"Is it the skirt one?" Wooseok asks already fearing the answer, a sigh leaving him when Jinhyuk nods once again. "Why did it had to be the lastest one out of all the modeling I've done..." Wooseok mumbles under his breath, his cheeks dusting in pink, such a pretty sight that Jinhyuk can't stop himself from leaning closer to press a nipping kiss to one of his cheeks. Wooseok slaps his chest with enough strength that Jinhyuk flinches back with a whine.

"You look really good in it," Wooseok smirks at the compliment, tilting his head up in a cocky manner.

"I know that," Jinhyuk chuckles enjoying when Wooseok acts so confident but the act quickly falls as embarrassment replaces it. "But still, why the only time I've modeled for that store. They are very big on genderless fashion and that's ok but it's still embarrassing to wear a skirt and _stockings_..."

The reminder of how Wooseok's thighs looked with those black stockings, right when he has him next to him is enough for Jinhyuk's blood to start rushing down _there_. The small groan he lets out at the memory of the photo doesn't help him hide how he feels about it.

Wooseok stares at him with his big sparkly eyes looking deeply into his eyes. Jinhyuk knows the exact moment that Wooseok finds the lust in his eyes by how the corners of his lips curve upwards in a devilish smile. He cranes his neck as he leans forward, pressing his body right to his side, his right hand falling on one of Jinhyuk's thighs to hold himself up.

"I know I looked good but no _that_ good," Wooseok whispers, leaning up to kiss Jinhyuk's chin. "What was it? The skirt?" He moves his hand up, teasingly close to the growing tent in Jinhyuk's jeans. "The heels?" Jinhyuk's breath hitches, making Wooseok hum against his neck as he nuzzles him, moving his other hand to pull on Jinhyuk's shirt to reveal more of his skin. "The stockings?" Wooseok whispers before he bites down on Jinhyuk's collarbone, the older unable to hold back a wanton moan.

Wooseok's mouth works a small hickey on Jinhyuk's collarbone, his hand finally moving to the front of Jinhyuk's jeans and palming his erection, Jinhyuk rocking his hips into his touch. Too soon Wooseok leans back and away from him, standing up leaving Jinhyuk there confused and frustrated.

The younger smirks at him as he shakes his head at him, taking a couple steps backward before Jinhyuk can pull him back and onto his lap as he wants. "Wait here until I call you and _don't_ touch yourself." Jinhyuk whines but Wooseok walks away and into their bedroom, glancing back at him over his shoulder before he closes the door, a playful wink sent his way.

Thankfully being still fully dressed makes it easier to not give in to temptation and touch himself, he has never been able to understand how is it that his boyfriend can tell if he disobeys him but he does so its safer to not do it. Finally, Wooseok's sweet voice calls his name from behind the bedroom door and Jinhyuk wastes no time in making his way to it.

The sight that greets him once he opens the door is pure sin and the best kind he can imagine.

Wooseok is lying across their bed, chest down and one of his knees moved up in a way that lifts his ass higher and makes his thigh cover his crotch. He is wearing nothing, not even his glasses, but those damned -should he say 'blessed' instead?- pair of black stockings that reach all the way up to his belly button. Pantyhose to be exact.

Jinhyuk is basically salivating as he walks towards his boyfriend, the younger's stare is pure sex, much more sensual than the acted one on the photo because this is the real deal, Wooseok is _seducing him_. How was he lucky enough to be dating _the_ Kim Wooseok? His friends still question it and he also does.

He starts undressing when he stands next to the bed, Wooseok looking over his shoulder at him, using an elbow to prop himself up and his other hand moving slowly down his thigh, squeezing his own flesh and a soft moan passing through his pink lips. Wooseok wants to kill him, doesn't he? "Hurry up." He whines when Jinhyuk's fingers struggle to undo the button of his jeans.

Once he finally takes all his clothes off he crawls onto the bed, thankful once again they had gone for a king-size mattress so he can kneel comfortably without his long legs hanging off the side. His hands fall on the back of his boyfriend's thighs, moving them up and down groaning out loud at how the translucent material does make him feel even smoother.

Wooseok sighs pleased, pushing back against his touch. Jinhyuk leans down between his legs, mouthing on the inner side of his right thigh, holding back from bitting down when Wooseok warns him to not do it because he'll tear the stockings already knowing the older was about to do it.

Jinhyuk leaves a trail of open-mouthed kisses up his thighs paying the same attention to both, moving up to his asscheeks and then to his lower back, finally being able to bite down on Wooseok's milky white skin, his hands still stroking and squeezing his thighs, the back of them, the sides, sliding his hands between them.

Wooseok moans and sighs underneath him, his right hand palming his erection over the thin material of the back stockings. Jinhyuk's own cock is hard and already leaking but he can't be bothered to touch himself when he can be enjoying the feeling of Wooseok's thighs on his hands instead.

"Fuck my thighs," Wooseok breathes, looking back at him with his eyes dark with pure lust. Jinhyuk lets out an almost animalistic sound at the offer and Wooseok chuckles. "You would love it right? To fuck my thighs from behind so you can also feel my ass?" Wooseok's dirty talk has always been a pleasant surprise for Jinhyuk when his boyfriend is usually so shy outside of the bedroom even blushing bright red when Jinhyuk steals a kiss in public. "I'll squeeze your cock between my thighs so it will feel as tight as my ass don't worry _daddy_." Jinhyuk groans, digging his fingers in Wooseok's thighs so hard he may bruise him but Wooseok just mewls pleased.

Jinhyuk reaches for the bottle of lube Wooseok had already left next to him and giving Wooseok's ass a hard slap that makes the younger yelp, he moves back. Wooseok moves so he's on his knees and forearms, his ass lifted up and swinging it side to side to tease him. Jinhyuk lets out a curse as he squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his palm and spreads it between his boyfriend's thighs.

They rarely are intimate in this position, Jinhyuk being a sucker for facing Wooseok when having sex. The younger had teased him about being so 'vanilla' before but could he blame him? Wooseok's face when he fucks him is one worthy of admiring, its not fair that even when he comes he still looks so breathtakingly beautiful.

Also yeah he's whipped and in love, so he wants to face his boyfriend while they have sex, is that something to be ashamed of? Jinhyuk doesn't think so.

Wooseok flexes his thighs as Jinhyuk slides his cock between them, a low moan leaving Jinhyuk's mouth. Unlike when he fucks Wooseok's ass, Jinhyuk doesn't need to wait for his boyfriend to get used to the stretch so he's free to start picking up a rhythm. It's wet, tight and soft in between Wooseok's clothed thighs, the stocking's material silky smooth and the head of his member rubs against Wooseok's balls. The squishy wet noises as he fucks Wooseok's thighs only turn him on even more.

His boyfriend moans and sighs underneath him. "Your cock fucking my thighs feels so _good_," Jinhyuk thrusts forward harder, pushing Wooseok forward and the younger _whimpers_. "Do my thighs feel good, _daddy_?" Wooseok looks over his shoulder, his dark eyes half-lidded and unfocused, his lower lip caught between his teeth.

How is Jinhyuk still alive when he's dating this fallen angel?

"They feel amazing _baby_," Jinhyuk grunts out, Wooseok whimpering at the praise and flexing his thighs harder making the older curse again. "Yes just like that, you're so good for me baby." He moves one of his hands from Wooseok's hips to slap his ass once again, the younger's lips parting as a sweet little cry is ripped out of his throat.

Wooseok moves one of his hands down to his neglected cock, sliding his hand under the stocking to wrap his fingers around himself, with the way that Jinhyuk's hips slam into his he pushes him so he's able to fuck his hand at the same pace, making it feel more intimate than him just jerking himself off.

Jinhyuk's thrust becomes faster and harder, his breathing more uneven and his moans and groans more unrestrained. His hands that are on Wooseok's hips are gripping so tightly that he knows it must start to hurt but Wooseok doesn't complain, he still tries to loose his grasp though. Wooseok covered in marks left behind by Jinhyuk is something he loves seeing but he vaguely remembers Wooseok mentioning he had accepted another gig next weekend so he needs to be careful.

He doesn't last much longer, no when Wooseok has flexed his thighs once more as he moans and mewls sweet needy little noises - the 'daddy', 'don't stop please', 'harder daddy' that he kept repeating only drove him crazier- so he bends down over Wooseok's petite frame, pushing his face onto his back and moaning his boyfriend's name as he comes, making a bigger mess of the black stockings.

Once he has caught his breath Jinhyuk leans back and easily turns Wooseok around, his boyfriend looking up at him with his half-lidded eyes and his pink lips parted open, his hand moving on his cock almost desperately, his chest moving up and down with his panting.

Jinhyuk coats the three middle fingers of his right hand with the mix of his own cum and lube on Wooseok's thighs that the stocking had not absorbed before he pulls down on the stockings until they're on Wooseok's knees. With his other hand, he pushes Wooseo's legs up towards the younger's chest, his boyfriend's eyes shining in excitement as he realizes what Jinhyuk is doing.

He slides his middle finger inside of Wooseok's tight asshole, pushing against the walls and looking for that bundle of nerves he has grown familiar with. Wooseok lets out a scream when he finds it, moving his other hand up to his mouth as if to cover his mouth but instead, he slides his index and middle fingers inside his mouth, tongue swirling around them before he wraps his pretty lips on them and sucks, his eyes locked with Jinhyuk's.

Can anyone blame Jinhyuk when he starts feeling his cock get hard again?

Wooseok, the little minx, grins around his fingers. "I want your cock inside me, daddy, please." His plea is soft and breathy, mumbled against his fingers that he sucks on so lewdly. Jinhyuk still slides his finger in and out of Wooseok's ass, glancing down at Wooseok's member to find the younger is squeezing down at the base to keep himself from coming. "I want to come because of your cock, not your fingers, please~" Jinhyuk lets out a growl, his cock hardening surprisingly fast.

It's great to be young.

Jinhyuk focuses on stretching Wooseok properly and his boyfriend tries his best to stop himself from coming before Jinhyuk can finish getting hard and prepping him. Wooseok sighs relieved when Jinhyuk finally takes his fingers out and properly positions himself between his legs, pulling the stockings completely off and throwing them to the side.

He glances to the bedside table just now realizing Wooseok didn't grab a condom beforehand but before he can move away Wooseok reaches down to wrap his fingers around Jinhyuk's cock stopping him from moving away. "I want to you to _fill me up_ daddy." Jinhyuk thinks the innocent way Wooseok is looking up at him as he whispers his filthy request should be illegal.

And so he slowly slides inside of Wooseok's tight asshole, bitting down on his lower lip as the younger whimpers. Thankfully Wooseok doesn't need much time to get used to the stretch and starts pushing back against him asking him to move, assuring him he's ready.

Wooseok's hands are holding his knees to keep his legs up towards his chest, his ass feeling tighter because of the position and Jinhyuk already knows he won't last long but by the way Wooseok is breathing and the pleased high noises he makes he knows he won't last long either.

When he finds the angle that makes his cock push against Wooseok's prostate with each thrust the younger sobs underneath him, again a string of pleas leaving his mouth. Jinhyuk bends down to kiss him, their tongues rolling over the other as Jinhyuk slams his hips against Wooseok's and the younger's meet him halfway.

"I'm close baby," Jinhyuk groans against Wooseok's mouth, the younger trembling and nodding his head, kissing him once more before he breaks away. Jinhyuk's hand finds Wooseok's wet cock and he starts jerking him off to the same rhythm of their hips turning his boyfriend into a whimpering mess.

"Come inside of me please daddy," Wooseok moans, tightening his ass as if to keep Jinhyuk inside of him and that pushes the older over the edge once again. Wooseok follows after him, the sensation of Jinhyuk's coming inside of him being the thing he had been looking for to finally allow himself to give in to the pull that wanted to snap free the knot inside of him.

Usually, Jinhyuk would recover before Wooseok but this time he just rolls off him and lays next to him, staring up at the ceiling and trying to get his breathing back under control, his heart beating as if he has just run a marathon and he may as well had with how tired he feels now but way more sated and pleased.

Wooseok sits up, Jinhyuk glancing at him to see how he grimaces and he doesn't have to ask to know what caused that expression. "Forgot how weird it feels." The younger mumbles, looking down between his legs where even if he's not able to see, he knows Jinhyuk's cum is slowly leaking outside of him.

"Sorry about that," Jinhyuk whispers even when he's not at fault, he had done as his boyfriend had asked after all. "Want me to suck it out?" Wooseok flushes red at Jinhyuk's offer and slaps him on the chest.

Hard.

Jinhyuk whines and reaches up to rub at the reddening spot where his boyfriend had hit him. It seems like Wooseok is back on his 'shy' mode. "We should take a shower, it'll leak out and what doesn't come out now will come out later." Wooseok glances at their drawer, more specifically at the bottom one where a packet of small pads is stored for the rare instance that they didn't use a condom and Jinhyuk didn't finish outside of the younger.

Better be safe than sorry.

Jinhyuk groans, the idea of getting up to take a shower not one he likes right now with how heavy his body feels. He would prefer to just take a nap and shower afterward. Wooseok doesn't say anything and gets off the bed, his knees wobbling for a moment before he finds the strength to stay standing.

He lifts up the pantyhose that will need a thorough cleaning. Jinhyuk blushes as Wooseok glances at him with a smirk on his lips and a glint in his big eyes. Wooseok waves the piece of clothing and Jinhyuk sighs before he moves to also get off the bed.

"They gave these to me after the shoot but should we buy more? Do you like fishnets too? Those would feel rougher but we can try them out I guess."

Jinhyuk is sure Wooseok is an angel that was cast away from heaven because of his devilish ways, no way a true angel could be offering to experiment more with his boyfriend's newfound kink.

He is not going to complain though.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome and very appreciated~
> 
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC


End file.
